La contemplation de la Lumière
by Kostei
Summary: Ce fut une nuit paisible pour tous les habitants de puerto-angel, à part pour Léna qui reçu un étrange message alors qu'elle dormait.


Tous droits réservés à l'équipe de Skyland pour l'univers.

**La contemplation de la lumière**

**Étrange réveil**

Voilà quelques heures que le soleil ne baignait plus Puerto-Angel de sa lumière. Seule la blancheur de la Lune et quelques étoiles éclairaient d'une faible lueur le bloc refuge des pirates. Ce grand morceau de roche flottant dans les airs au milieu de tant d'autres était leur maison, à eux ainsi qu'à quelques habitants qui pouvaient jouir d'une vie plutôt paisible.

Étant sur un bloc a la marge du Skyland qu'était cette terre éclaté en millions de morceaux, ils n'avaient pas à subir l'influence de la sphère qui contrôlait la plupart de ce monde. Cette dictature n'avait aucun scrupule à soutirer le peu d'eau que possédaient ceux qui étaient sous sa domination. Bon nombre de régions étaient sur leur joug mais quelques privilégiés résidaient par chance sur des blocs encore libre. Comme celui de Puerto-Angel où vivait une centaine de personne, qui bien qu'ils ne possédaient que très peu d'eau, étaient heureux de pouvoir vivre sans être sous la loi dicté par la sphère.

Cette nuit-là comme d'habitude, le sommeil des habitants pouvait se remarquer à l'absence d'éclairage dans les maisons. Il n'y avait que les lampes du phare trônant au sommet du bloc qui était allumées. Surement dû au fait que le vecteur qui y demeurait était, comme tous les soirs en train de chercher à peaufiner la carte du Skyland qu'il avait lui-même conçu.

Dans l'une des parties du bloc, à côté de la plupart des habitations se situait le port où était arrimé le Saint-Nazaire, un paquebot flottant vaisseau des pirates. L'équipage de ce navire avait comme principal activité de résister à la sphère et de parcourir le Skyland à la recherche du précieux liquide qu'était l'eau. Ils pensaient aux autres en premier, ils protégeaient le plus de monde possible de la sphère et des catastrophes naturels qui pouvaient survenir dans leur archipel. Ils avaient également l'espoir de libérer un jour toutes les régions du Skyland de la domination de la sphère.

Ce sont ces même gens qui ont sauvé plus d'une personne que la sphère poursuivait. Deux de ces rescapés se nommaient Léna et Mahad. L'une possédant de puissant pouvoir Seijin hérité de sa mère, l'autre ayant les mêmes talents de pilote que leur père disparu. Tous deux enfant d'une femme qui avait osé se laisser capturer par la sphère pour leurs permettre de s'échapper et de trouver refuge chez les pirates.

Ce soir-là, Léna s'était assoupi en lisant un livre qu'elle n'avait pas la lâchée de la soirée. Sa respiration était calme et ses yeux étaient paisiblement fermés. Mais elle fut dérangée dans son sommeil par une faible voix.

-S'il vous plait. Femme lumière entendez-moi. Venez m'aider s'il vous plait. Résonna-elle dans son esprit plusieurs fois.

La jeune fille fut réveillée par cet écho qui semblait provenir de nulle part. Elle se leva puis resta debout et immobile au centre de la pièce. Ne faisant aucun bruit, elle essaya d'écouter le moindre son mais elle ne perçu rien de nouveau.

-Si il y à quelqu'un montrez-vous... Ordonna-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Le seul son audible était le sifflement du vent sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Léna pensa alors que la cause de son réveil n'était finalement qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle se plaça alors de nouveau dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, elle entendit de nouveau cette même voix :

-S'il vous plait. Femme lumière entendez-moi. Venez m'aider s'il vous plait.

Cette fois Léna prit très peur et sortit à toute vitesse de son lit et tendit de nouveau l'oreille. Elle fut rassurée de ne rien entendre bien que cet évènement lui semblait très étrange. Elle pensait toujours que s'était le fruit de son imagination mais elle décida de sortir dehors se promener pour retrouver son calme. Elle se rendit à l'extérieur de la ville puis marcha sur le chemin qui longeait une falaise du bloc et qui menait aux champs. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée aux cultures, elle s'assit sur un muret en pierre et contempla les belles fleurs de potiron qui poussaient à cet endroit. Elle pensait pouvoir rester ainsi tranquillement et vite oublier ce qui s'était passé mais elle fut encore une fois interpellée par une voix étrange.

-S'il vous plait. Femme lumière entendez-moi. Venez m'aider s'il vous plait. Résonna-elle de nouveau.

-Ça suffit! Laissez-moi tranquille! Cria la jeune fille.

Terrorisée, Léna qui était proche du phare décida de s'y rendre pour parler au vecteur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle courut le plus vite possible et tapa à la porte d'entrée. Un vieil homme ouvra et fut étonné de voir Léna à sa porte alors qu'il était si tard.

-Vecteur, je dois absolument vous parler. Pria la jeune fille.

-Et bien Léna, il t'est sûrement arrivé quelque chose de grave pour être dans cet état. Viens, entre, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas.

Tout les deux montèrent au laboratoire du Vecteur qui se situait au sommet du phare. Cette pièce circulaire avait un grand dôme vitré en guise de toit. Un grand télescope au milieu de la pièce était dirigé vers le ciel et des dizaines d'étagère contenaient des centaines d'innombrables livres de science. Il y avait également quelques tableaux noir barbouillés de symbole chimique ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de chaises en bois. Léna et le Vecteur s'acièrent et le vieil homme commença le dialogue d'un ton calme :

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de très étrange ce soir. Une voix dans mon sommeil m'a réveillée. J'ai d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais c'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Une voix tu dis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait?

-Je ne crois pas que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adressait. J'ai entendu une sorte d'appel à l'aide. Ça parlait d'une femme lumière.

-Mmmm, il est possible que ce soit un message télépathique de la part d'un Seijin qui est en danger.

-Mais pourquoi il me parlerai d'une femme lumière?

-Et bien, il existe une prophétie qui dit : Il unifiera la Terre grâce à la femme lumière. La plupart des gens pense que cette femme dont parle la prophétie serait une Seijin aux pouvoirs très puissants. La personne qui cherche à te contacter pourrait croire que c'est de toi qu'il est question et t'appeler ainsi.

-Mais comment être sûr que ce c'est bien cela?

-Et bien il faut que tu cherches à communiquer avec cette personne par télépathie.

-Mais Vecteur, il n'y à pas de soleil, je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs la nuit.

-Il n'y a peut-être pas de soleil mais les étoiles sont pareil à lui et émettent la même lumière. Avec les pouvoirs puissants que tu as hérités de ta mère il suffirait que tu te concentre bien pour obtenir assez d'énergie et pouvoir communiquer avec cette personne. Tu peux essayer pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Et bien si ça peut aider une personne et m'éviter des insomnies. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser d'essayer.

La jeune fille se mit alors en tailleur sur le sol et ferma les yeux. La grande vitre de l'observatoire lui permit de capter la lumière émise par les étoiles. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait, son corps commençait à baigner dans une faible lueur d'énergie de couleur bleu. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre dans sa tête et Léna porta de plus en plus son attention vers elle. Les paroles devinrent audibles et elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer les secours d'un homme.

-S'il vous plait. Femme lumière entendez-moi. Venez m'aider s'il vous plait. Pria l'homme qui obtint cette fois une réponse de la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis la femme lumière, mais je suis prêt à vous écouter. Répondit Léna par télépathie.

-Merci de votre attention. Je suis seul sur un bloc à l'Ouest de l'Archipel-Ago, je n'ai presque pas de vivre et je vais surement mourir de faim si personne ne vient m'aider. J'ai un toit et je pourrais tenir quelques temps mais je vous demande de venir me porter secours.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir le capitaine de mon bloc, il va forcément vous aider. Demain nous partirons à votre recherche, soyez sans crainte.

-Merci beaucoup jeune fille. Vous avez toute ma gratitude. A présent je vais arrêter de vous appeler, je vais vous attendre.

Cette phrase fini, l'homme rompu le lien télépathique qu'il avait avec la jeune fille. Elle en fit de même et l'énergie de couleur bleuâtre s'arrêta alors de circuler dans son corps.

-Alors, qu'as-tu appris Léna? Posa le Vecteur.

-C'est effectivement quelqu'un qui me contactait par la pensée. Il est seul sur un bloc à l'Ouest de l'Archipel-Ago et il est en détresse, il faudra lui venir en aide.

-Très bien, j'en parlerai au Capitaine demain matin.

-Merci beaucoup Vecteur. Maintenant que c'est fini je vais vous laissez continuer votre travail et rentrer chez moi pour dormir. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée Léna.

Le jeune fille sortit du phare et se rendit chez elle pour se rendormir. Cette fois elle ne fut pas réveillée par la voix étrange.


End file.
